Magnets have been known and may have numerous uses and functions. In recent years, products have been developed that utilize magnets in conjunction with the efforts to provide an electrical power supply and charging function (e.g. induction charging) for any number of electronic devices (e.g. cordless power trays), for example as taught in U.S. Pat. No. 7,211,986; U.S. 2007/0290645; U.S. 2008/0224655. These products and systems function when a properly equipped electrical device (e.g. phone, PDA, tool, adapted for induction charging) are placed in proximity to the magnet (or magnetic source/magnetic field source/induction source) in such a way that induction charging can occur over time (e.g. recharging a rechargeable battery). It is believed that the relative placement of the device, in proximity to the induction source, is important to the function of the charging of the device. It is also believed that keeping the device secured in-place, in proximity to the induction source, over the charging time is important.